clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Shields
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This shield will prevent all attacks on your village for a limited time. If you buy more than one shield, their durations are added up. Attacking other players will remove your shield." ---- ---- ''What are Shields? *Shields are a period of temporary safety from enemy attacks. For the duration of the shield, other players will not be able to attack your village. Each player begins with a 3-day shield; after that shield expires, additional shields are gained in one of two ways: *#Automatically after being the victim of a successful Raid. *#Purchased with Gems. *You will lose all of your shields, regardless of remaining time, if you decide to attack another player. If you currently have a shield and attempt to begin a multiplayer battle via the "Find a Match" screen, you will get the message "Shield is active -- Attacking other players will disable your shield, and other players will be able to attack you. Are you sure?" If you click "Okay," your shield will be removed regardless of whether you actually initiate an attack. *If you have a shield and attempt to use the "Revenge" feature within the battle log, you will not lose your shield until you confirm the attack via the "Shield is active -- Attacking other players with disable your shield" message (i.e. if your opponent is online,has a shield of their own or their village is under attack,you will not lose your shield). *Attacking in the Single Player Campaign does not remove your shield. ''Automatic Shields * Upon being successfully raided, you will be granted a temporary shield from attacks. This is to prevent farming and rapid loss of Trophies and/or Resources. When 40% of your village or your Town Hall is destroyed in a raid, you will get a 12-hour shield. When 90% is destroyed you will get a 16-hour shield (these two shields cannot be stacked together). *Note that you do not necessarily have to lose a battle to gain a shield; if your opponent destroys between 40% and 49% of your village without destroying your Town Hall, you will gain a shield as well as a defensive victory. *When you start playing the game you get a free 3-day shield, which you can use to get started. ''Buying Shields'' *If you choose, there is an option to buy shields from the shop for Gems. There are 3 options to choose from. The available options are visually depicted at the top of this page. *Note that purchased shields have a cooldown period. This was added to keep people from staying shielded indefinitely by continuously buying shields. *If you purchase all three shields consecutively, you will be able to re-purchase the one-day and two-day shields before the end of your shielded period, as the cooldown period on the earlier shields will have expired. This way, the maximum available shielded period is 13 days (1+2+7+1+2). This 13-day shielded period can be purchased every 35 days (the time it takes for the 7-day shield cooldown to reset). ''Shield Cooldown Time'' *Every purchased shield has a cooldown time; the longer the shield lasts, the longer the cooldown period. *The cooldown period is calculated by multiplying the number of shield days by 5. For example, the 1-day shield has a 5-day cooldown, the 2-day shield has a 10-day cooldown, and the one-week shield has a 35-day cooldown. *Flammy: I love free shields(Link to YouTube.) Category:Gems Category:Raids Category:Gameplay Category:Miscellaneous